unfolding secrets from the past
by voicepad1990
Summary: everyone has their own worlds...each one being led to one another...but what will happen when these worlds collide? when you find out your friend is hiding something? will you get away from the world you already left behind but pulls you back in? find out with haruhi, tohru, haruka, amu and sunako and all their friends as they journey into a world filled with secrets and change...
1. Chapter 1

What happens when five worlds collide? As if that's enough, they're all childhood friends! What happens when all of them hid secrets even the great Kyoya Ohtori (spoiler!) doesn't know? What would happen when all hell breaks loose? Somewhat literally? Will happy endings emerge? Or Will everyone be trapped in the game of the devil's daughter? main anime used: ouran high school host club, fruits basket other animes included: shugo chara, yamato nadeshiko shichi henge and uta no prince-sama. Pairings undecided yet X333 this is my first story so please R &R, comment your thoughts also~:333

**CHAPTER 1: THE BELL….**

~unknown POV~

"_It's such a lovely day…a perfect day to kill someone…" _I smirked as the thought ran though my mind. i held the sharpened dagger in my hands and stabbed the stuffed toy on my bed. An evil chuckle escaped my lips as I took the dagger from the poor toy. I made it glimmer in the light and threw it onto the wall, making a thin line of crack emerge. Again I took the dagger from the wall and hurled it to an unexpected thing, or person. It sliced through the unknown person's shoulder blade and I laughed mockingly.

"Lucy-sama, the preparations are complete." The person said without any pain in his voice.

I smirked. _"Still the cold, heartless guy I believe." _I slowly walked towards him and took the documents he held in his hands.

"Thank you Eclipse-kun. Please inform me of _their_ whereabouts later. You are not needed anymore right now." He bowed slightly and silently walked away, leaving me to laugh hysterically by myself. As my breathing became stable again, I scanned the papers I held.

" _Everything's in place….i will get my favorite puppet back…..no matter what happens…..I'll make sure of it….don't try to run away again…..__**my little Haruhi Fujioka." **_I thought. A glimmer of mischievousness in my eyes and a small smile formed on my lips.

"_all of you….be prepared to get punished…."_

~Haruhi's POV~

As I walked down the streets filled with cherry blossom trees, I smiled, remembering bits and pieces of my memories from when I was young. I never want this feeling to end. But as I reached ouran academy, reality hits me like a bullet. "My little daughter's here! Haruhi, come quick!" Tamaki ushered. I gave him a glare that I hoped sent "_call me daughter again or I'll kill you"._ From where I was standing, I was sure he got my message because he hid behind Kyoya and started sobbing about how _his_ daughter was going through a rebellious state. Kyoya just glared at him and he cowered to the corner. I ignored him and started heading to my class. I wasn't surprised when the twins somehow managed to snaked their arms around mine. "Hey Haruhi, come to our house this weekend." Hikaru said "we want you to help us pick a dress for our mom's runway show." Kaoru added. "No." I immediately replied. I don't want to waste my time this weekend, there's so much homework to be done. Both of them snickered. _"Uh-oh. Looks like they have a plan." I thought_.

Before they nagged me until I did as they told, Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai suddenly showed up. "Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Later, come eat cake with us!" my small blonde sempai asked. I couldn't resist him because his giving me those eyes he used the last time he made me hold his _usa-chan. _"it's fine by me Honey-sempai." I smiled. "Did you hear that takashi! Haru-chan's going to eat cakes with us!" he said as he bounced up and down. The only reply Mori-sempai gave was a simply "un." All of us were heading to our classes until…

_*ring, ring, ring*_

A small sound of a bell resounded in my ears. My legs immediately gave way and I was slumping on the ground. I felt as though a big bell was surrounding me with its ringing. Everybody stopped walking and rushed to my aid.

"haruhi are you alright-"

"what happe-"

"bring my daughter to the clinic. No, better yet, to a hos-"

"tono, stop yapping-"

"haru-chan! Don't die! You promised to eat cakes with-"

That was all I heard before I blacked out…

~tohru's POV~

It's spring! I love seeing the cherry blossoms blooming again. I'm so excited to see my friends again too! as I thought of my friends, I suddenly bumped into kyo and yuki, who were bickering about something a few feet away. "what are you daydreaming about?! Look ahead will ya!" kyo shouted. "I'm sorry!" I said and immediately bowed. He suddenly felt guilty for saying those things. "tsk." he said and he walked faster ahead of us. "It's fine Honda-san. You don't need to bow." Yuki said as he gave me a warm smile. I smiled back and proceeded in looking ahead as to not bump into anyone again. I'm really happy to have them as friends. Even if kyo is like that to me, I know his really warm inside. Well, we're almost at school when I heard I faint sound.

_*ring, ring, ring*_

I immediately stopped walking and I fell on my knees. That faint ringing sounded louder and louder until I couldn't take it anymore. I blacked out hearing these words from a little girl's voice. _"you'll get your punishment someday….tohru"_

~amu's POV~

The spring breeze is so refreshing. I can't believe I woke up too early today. But I'm happy I did because I get to stretch and walk peacefully to school. Of course I would bring my shugo charas just in case. But, like I said, because I woke up early, they're still sleeping in their eggs. First I headed to the greenhouse to greet my fellow guardians. If they're already there at least. I was glad I saw them inside when I got there. I didn't know they woke up so early too. "Yow, amu! I can't believe you're early today." Kukai joked. I just glared at him and went to the near by chair. "wanna have some of these biscuits nadeshiko prepared? It's really good!" yaya chirped. I smiled and took one from the plate. "why are you all early anyway?" I asked them. "we're always this early, amu-chan." Nadeshiko giggled. Amu blushed _"stop laughing at me nagehiko!" _she thought. Nadeshiko is really a guy named nagihiko. The reason for his cross-dreesing is that the boys in his family need to learn how to dance gracefully. Thus, having nadeshiko as his alter ego. "you should stop laughing nagihiko. She might exploded!" kukai said as he tried not to laugh. "it's alright hinamori-san." Tadase smiled. My heart beats twice when he smiles at me! I might melt! *ehem* okay, back to the story. Right now we're having a tea party when a cut-eared guy suddenly appeared on a branch above me. I was so surprised that I fell of my chair. "Nice reaction amu." He smirked. I stuck my tongue out and asked, "what are you doing here ikuto?" "nothing." He replied timidly. i stood up and suddenly fell down again as tadase was about to say something to ikuto.

_*ring, ring, ring*_

I feel so dizzy. I can't even think straight or even see who was near me. I only saw darkness. I heard faint voices in the background but I didn't care. I was already sinking into the darkness.

~sunako's POV~

Ugh. I hate spring. I wish it was valentines instead. So that I could sneak some chocolates from the "beautiful creatures." I was preparing breakfast when, one by one, they came down from their rooms. Of course the last one to go down was kyohei. So, I intentionally forgot to make breakfast for him. "*beep* you! Why don't I have breakfast?! He hissed. "that's what you get for waking up late" I stuck out my tongue and he pounced on me. Of course, I quickly dodged him. Then we're off to kicking and dodging each other's attack. "stop it you two." Takenaga calmly said (sorry, I forgot how to call him!) "he's right you two. We'll be late for class if you keep fighting right now." Yuki lectured the only thing ranmaru said was "yup, yup." Because he was too absorbed in eating sunako's delicious breakfast. Kyohei trudged to school because he didn't get to eat breakfast while I smirked at him. _"that's your fault, you beautiful creature." _I thought. Suddenly, I heard bells inside my ears.

_*ring, ring, ring*_

I fell face down on the cold hard ground. It took them a minute or two before yuki saw me laying on the floor. "sunako-chan!" he said. All of them looked back and saw me at this state. So all of them huddled around me, making it worse. Considering their actions leads to one thing…me having a massive nosebleed. I feel light-headed. Not because of the nosebleed, but because of that ringing. Their voices felt so far away when I succumbed to the darkness.

~haruka's POV~

It's such a beautiful spring day. I hummed a little tune as I walked to the practice room. Everyone was already there. The whole STARISH gang and their seniors, QUARTET NIGHT. "morning haruka!" otoya said. I smiled at him and sat on the chair near the piano. "how's the composing?" syo asked. "it's good." I answered. "you shouldn't strain yourself, my little lamb" ren said. I blushed. "I won't" I promised him. "wahh! You're so cute today!" natsuki commented. I blushed again. "Th-thanks" I replied. "do you have a fever, nanami-san?" masato asked. (is that how masato calls haruka? Hmm…) "I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" I franticly said. "alright. Just don't work to hard. You'll worry us" tokiya said. I smiled at them warmly. They're such good friends! "want me to give you a hug, haruka? Cecil asked as he was about to pounce on me. But tokiya, ittoki, masato and syo caught him before he got to. "awww…" he whimpered. I just giggled. It's really fun when they're around. As I was about to start, a ringing suddenly caught my ears. I whipped my head back to see if there was any bells around. There's none. "are you alright haruka?" syo asked worriedly. "h-hai.." I answered.

_*ring, ring, ring*_

There it is again. I suddenly found myself dizzy and unable to sense my surroundings. I heard distant voices all around me but I only heard one clear, childish voice that gave me shivers through my spine.

"_I'm warning you, haruka…you'll be thoroughly punished….*evil giggle*..." and then I blacked out _

I hope you liked the first chapter. Sorry if it's too long. Hope you'll like it though! I made it while it's still exam's week ~_~ I just got inspired! Mheheheheh~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Yippee! I got my first review the day I posted this story~~ \(*o*)/ imma so happy! Hope you'll like this update. Also Hope you'll read and review! **

**P.S. I DO NOT OWN OURAN, FRUITS BASKET, SHUGO CHARA, WALL FLOWER AND UTAPRI. **

**Chapter 2: UNEXPECTED….OR IS IT?**

Every one of them fainted….every one of them heard the ringing….

**~Ouran's POV~**

As all of them were walking to their respective classrooms, Haruhi fainted without any word. The hosts rushed to her aid and brought her to the school's clinic. Mori carried Haruhi while the others called for the nurse in charge. Honey sobbed the whole way, shaking Haruhi and trying, unsuccessfully, waking her up from her odd slumber. Tamaki on the other hand, panicked and almost crashed into every person walking the halls of ouran. It was a spectacle to see, a little child crying, a blonde panicking, a stoic guy carrying an unconscious person, twins comforting one another and a guy wearing glasses talking to his phone, merely ignoring the blonde in his panicking state. Murmurs and whispers were heard all around them. Some gossiping, others worried for the unconscious person. And still others, talking about why they're just causing a ruckus in the hallways.

Anyway, they made it to the clinic with Haruhi still unconscious. All of them wondered as to why Haruhi suddenly fainted. But all their thoughts were interrupted by the sudden appearance of the nurse and the principal, Tamaki's dad. All of them left Haruhi on the clinic bed while they talked with the principal.

"My dear son, what happened to your friend there?" the principal asked as he pointed to the figure on the bed. "She suddenly fainted." Tamaki sniffed. "Well, why don't we let the nurse take care of her?" All of them agreed. "Such a shame miss fujioka is unconscious. I was about to ask all of you a favor." He smirked. Tamaki cringed away.

"What is it?" honey asked with eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"There are students who are transferring here from four schools and I want all of you to treat them nicely and aid them in their stay here." He stated.

"Why would we need to do such a thing?" the twins asked simultaneously.

"ahhh, that's a secret."

"Are they _that _important?" kyoya suddenly asked.

"Hmmm, it's for me to know, and for you to find out." He answered innocently as he started heading to the door.

All of them shared a moment of silence as to process what the principal just said. As all of them were in deep thought, Haruhi suddenly woke up.

"haruhi, your alright." Mori suddenly said. All of them snapped out of their thought and went to where haruhi is. Honey practically jumped on haruhi if mori didn't held him and asking him not to do that.

"haru-chan your alright!" honey sobbed. He hugged haruhi tightly and cried on her clothes.

"mitsukuni, stop crying on haruhi" was all mori said. Honey obliged and scurried to mori's side. All of them, excluding mori and kyoya, attacked her with so many questions. After awhile, kaoru noticed something strange.

"hey haruhi, are you listening?" he suddenly asked. He was perplexed as to why haruhi didn't give any emotions, reactions, or even violent reactions for bombarding her with that much questions. She just sat there, staring absentmindedly at something, without any hint of emotion on her face.

"haruhi?" kaoru asked again. By this time, all of them saw that something's wrong.

"Huh? Ah, yes I am." She answered as if she snapped out of something.

"are you sure? If you cannot then don't push yourself to hard or our clients might worry about you. Causing a sudden drop of profit in the club's part." Kyoya stated. She just nodded and tried to stand up.

"I'm alright, don't worry about me. I'm just a little dizzy. That's all." She tried to laugh it off.

Tamaki (I know you forget about him :DDD) suddenly clinged on haruhi, resulting to an instant pull from the twins and a glare from haruhi. " why do you hate your _papa _so much?! He cried.

"I don't hate my _dad, _but I am utterly annoyed by you." She straightforwardly said. Causing an invisible arrow to jab tamaki in his heart. He hung his head in dejection and proceeded to moping beside kyoya.

"mommy, my little daughter hates me." He mumbled

Kyoya ignored him again. All of them went straight to their respective classrooms _again _and let the whole fiasco die down. Leaving all the hosts, not including haruhi, with a question in their minds the whole day.

"_when will those transferees come…"_

**~narrator's POV~**

While the hosts started their usual routine again. The other students from the other schools, other than their unconscious friends, were called to their respective principal's office

_-seiyo academy-_

"now guardians, I suppose your all wondering why I called all of you here now?" the principal asked. Everyone nooded. "by the way, where is miss hinamori?"

"she fainted, so she's in the clinis right now sir." Tadase spoke up.

"I see." He thought for a moment.

"well, tell her the details when she woke up, alright?" all of them nodded.

"as for the reason why I suddenly called you all," he paused. "all of the guardians are transferring to ouran academy.

"whaaaaaattttt?!" they shouted.

"all of you need to transfer immediately. Meaning….tomorrow." a giant boulder fell on all of them, As they did an anime fall. "oh, and sir tsukiyomi." He looked at ikuto. "You'll also transfer along with them."

Once again, they shouted in unison a big "whaaatttt?!"

"please stop showing. All of you." He scolded.

"why are we transferring?" nadeshiko asked

"it's a secret." He simply answered.

"then why it tsukiyomi-san coming with us if he's not a part of the guardians?" tadase asked while he glared at ikuto. Ikuto, on the other hand, smirked mockingly on tadase.

"as I told you all, it's a secret." He firmly said.

"now, all of you can go home early to pack your stuffs for tomorrow."

All of them nodded. _again._

_-Kaibara hig-_

"sohma kyo, sohma yuki. Come take a sit." The principal instructed them.

"where is miss Honda?"

"she fainted and can't come right now sir." Yuki politely answered.

"is that so? Well I just wanted to tell you both that you'll transfer to ouran academy along with miss Honda." He simply said. Both of them were shocked. They couldn't believe their ear.

"we're going to that snobby rich kid's school?! Hell no!" kyo shouted.

"Please refrain from shouting sohma kyo"

Yuki sighed as he watched kyo storm out of the office.

"I'm sorry for my cousin's rudeness."

"It's alright sohma yuki." He sighed

"why are we transferring anyway sir."

"well, it's a secret my dear sohma."

"oh, is that so.."

"be sure to tell miss Honda about it because you three are transferring tomorrow."

"Huh?" yuki sat there. Confused.

"why tomorrow?" he asked

"that's classified information." He leaned back and stared at yuki for awhile before dismissing him.

"_how do I tell them about that small information he forgot to tell kyo…" he sighed as he checked tohru._

_-saitome academy—_

"wait, what?" all of them shouted upon hearing the plans of shining saotome.

"you heard right my dear iddooooolllllll~! The whole STARISH gang, including QUARTET NIGHT and their composer, are going to transfer to ouran high!" he stated.

"but whyyyyy? I like it hereee!" natsuki whined

"yeah, we don't need to go there!" ittoki said.

"no-no-nooooo! ALLLL of you are going. Whether you like it or not" he smirked.

"but why?" Tokiya asked.

"Well~llllll….I cannot tell youuuuuu!" he looked around.

"why is miss nanami not around?"he suddenly asked. His answer was met with silence.

"she fainted." Syo spoke for them.

"ohhhh~~ is the soooo?" he thought for a while. Then a smirk was suddenly plastered on his face. "well, go back to your dorms. Your going there later."

"ehhhhh?!" all of them said.

"You'll all start school tomorrow by the way" he informed

Another round of "whaaattttt?"s were heard.

"_how did we get into this mess?!"_

_-nakahara mansion—_

"Sunako-chan! Sunako-chan!" yuki tried waking the girl up. But she's still unconscious.

"Let's bring her to the couch!" ranmaru offered.

"good idea." Takenaga agreed.

All of them stopped what they're doing.

"whhhaaaatttttt! Your agreeing with him/me?!" the three of them shouted in unison.

When he was about to answer them, the phone rang. He answered it and shushed the three idiots.

"moshi-mosi?...oh….what?!...is that so….when?...what?!...but how?! …sorry…goodbye." He paled.

"who was that?" kyohei asked

"it's auntie(forgot what they call sunako's auntie ^_^V) she said we'll transfer to another school…" he trailed off.

"well that's good! Then our fans would leave us then!" kyohei said.

"what school are we transferring to?" ranmaru asked this time.

"ouran academy…"he mumbled.

All of their eyes sparkled, except kyohei, who had a disgusted face, and takenaga, who paled.

"why to THAT kind of school?!" kyohei shouted.

"we can't do anything kyohei. Auntie already had the papers done." Takenaga reluctantly answered.

"what's the matter oda?yuki asked.

"it's nothing." He quietly said.

There was a slight knock on the door. Yukie opened it and read the letter that the postman gave him.

"miss nakahara…" he read.

"it's from auntie?" ranmaru asked

"yeah, it says that noi-chan's also coming with us." He said.

Takenaga perked up and smiled broadly. _"so that's why he's worried?"_ the three smirked at their friend.

"hey,wait." Yuki suddenly said

"why"

"how do you think sunako-chan would handle this sudden transfer to a rich school. When we're transferring tomorrow?"

"whaaatttt?!" there shout rang through the hallways of the nakahara estate.

**Sorry if it's too long! m please forgive me *bows down* hope you enjoyed the sudden turn of events though! Please review so that I'll have the willpower to update this! X3333**

**Haruka: please~**

**Haruhi: I don't want it to update….**

**Sunako: why not?**

**Amu: cause everyone will see our evil attitudes~~*gives a bored expression then smirks evilly***

**Tohru: wahhh! Don't spoil it amu-chan! Rue-rue was just worried about the impression the people will tell about us when they see the next few updates *looks at viewers with puppy eyes* so please review! For us!**

**Me: review or you won't see them again. *someone sharpening knives at the background as I smirked***

**All of them: nooooo!**

**Their friends: please review! Hurry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M. SO. HAPPY! Over 100 people viewed this story. Thanks so much! As a thank you, I'll update today~! Hope you'll like it! WOOHOO! /( ^O^)/**

**Please please please review! You're reviews gives me the motivation to update. Oh, and sorry if I took so long to update. I forgot to write the next chapters and I'm too tired from school ~_~ **

**(_ _ )7**

**CHAPTER 3: THE BIG REUNION~ \(^O^)/**

After a while, all the sleeping beauties woke up. Well, to sum up their awakening, when they woke up, they didn't react about their sudden transferring. Instead, they wore blank stares for a while until they came to their senses and acted as if nothing happened. Everyone knew something was up, but those thoughts faded when they worried more about the sudden and unexpected visit to ouran academy.

While Everyone is packing up for their transfer to ouran, the hosts are doing their usual routine, unaware (maybe kyoya knows…) that the transferees are coming.

~haruhi's POV~

"_Another day, another torture." _I sighed. I can't remember what happened yesterday. It's so strange. Well, now everyone's over reacting. Even kyoya! I'm surprised! Well, I _think_ he's worried. In his own special, _evil _way. Right now, I have two dotting twins holding on me like their lives were depending on me and a sempai scolding both of them. Of course they'll ignore him and then he'll grow fungi in a corner or something. Even honey-sempai and mori-sempai's here, acting like bodyguards. Right now we're heading to the music room. The reason is that we don't have classes today, but it is required for us to still come to school. All of them were bored so they decided that we'll have a meeting now. In the morning! I really wanted to study today too… _"Can this day get any worse? "_

~sunako's POV~

I don't know what happened yesterday. I just remember waking up with four creatures of the light burning me to death. As my reaction, I had a huge nosebleed attack from their sudden closeness. They also said that today, we'll transfer to another school. I didn't mind actually. I just wish that there's no more "beautiful creatures" lurking there. All of them were somewhat worried about something. Well, except for ranmaru. He's keeps blabbing about how excited he is about seeing new ladies there. What a playboy! Well, here we are walking to that school, being stared at, not me but the creatures in the front. We're also not living in the mansion today. It's a little far. So we're staying in a hotel for a while. Though auntie said that we'll be living some place else in a few days. For me, we should've stayed in the mansion. I miss hiroshi-kun and my collection already! TT^TT and we could've just walked from there or used public transportation. But noooo! We have to leave In another house. *sigh*

Now Here I am, just walking a good ten feet away from them, giving off a menacing and dark aura I really love. Just then, yuki paused and ran towards me. "sunako-chan, don't trail off. Oda said that that school is huge." He said, pulling me along with him. He sparkled so much, all of the girls around us swooned rather expectantly. I, on the other hand, had another nosebleed. "Lucky me." I thought sarcastically.

When we were in the front gate of the school, I kept hoping and wishing and even cursing myself about accepting auntie's favor. It's too much! I might die just walking inside! I tried to run away, but kyohei actually _carried _me in. "_doesn't this idiotic creature know I might just die because of him." _I cursed mentally. Of course, I don't want to die yet, I still want to buy hiroshi-kun some clothes and die in a river of chocolate! I started to flail around. He expected it so he held me tighter. I'm so aggravated, I kicked him in the face and ran as far away as possible. " sunako..! aish!" I heard him say. I giggled evilly. Poor him! When I turned my back to see if he's still pursuing me, he's there! Right at my tracks! I ran faster and skidded to the right. I saw a door, so I quickly hid inside. _"I hope I lost him…"_

~haruka's POV~

When I woke up yesterday, I felt like I forgot something. I was shocked to see myself in the clinic. What happened? My memories were a bit fuzzy. I didn't understand what they told me until later that day. Because I processed in too late, tomo-chan helped me in packing my stuffs. I was really sad because she can't come with us. Both of us had a good cry before we said our farewells. When we reached the airport, I gave a last glance towards saotome academy. I don't know when we'll be able to come back. Everyone was so exhausted yesterday, so all of us fell asleep in the plane. It was really cozy there. When I woke up, two angelic faces welcomed me, ittoki-kun's and natsuki-san's. I blushed so hard and was so shocked! I almost woke them up. Natsuki-san was curled up on my left while ittoki-kun rested his head on my shoulder. _"how cute…"_ I smiled.

When we arrived, we checked in the hotel first. Saotome-san said that we'll stay somewhere else in a few days. The room was really cozy. I didn't have a roommate because, well, all of them were boys! So I got a separate room. I fell asleep, again, immediately. I was so worn out.

Today, we're heading to ouran academy. We went there by car so that we won't get lost. When we arrived, I was awestricken. It was so HUGE! I think it's even bigger than saotome academy! "haru-chan! Stay close to us! You might get lost!" natsuki reminded. "yeah, you really can get lost here. It's huge!" syo agreed. I just nodded. I kept looking here and there to see the intricate designs on the buildings, the beautiful gardens and the people walking by us. Almost everyone looked back at us. Some even screamed! I was so absorbed in staring at everything, I lost sight of them! _"Oh noooo!" _I began to panic. I don't know where to go! I can't do anything but to wander around the campus, maybe I'll be lucky enough to find them. I walked through a lot of hallways until I saw a staircase. I walked up and looked both sides. I then proceeded with what my conscience says. I turned and saw a door. The sign says "music room 3"._ "Oh good" _I thought. I could practice for a while inside! I opened the door and…..

~amu's POV~

I woke up yesterday with a massive headache! Adding to that is that we'll be transferring to another school. Today! And with ikuto! Argh! I'm so frustrated. Why do we have to? Well, I can't do anything now because it's already done.

Oh no! I woke up late! I rushed to the bathroom and quickly bathe, wore the clothes the shugo charas help me pick, get a toast from my plate, and ran as fast as I can to the new school that's awaiting us. I brought them with me so that they'll be there for my first day in a new school. By the way, did I mention that we'll be staying in a hotel for a while? Well, it's true. But we'll move to another place after a few days.

I was glad to see the other guardians standing outside of the school! I thought that I'll get lost inside… anyway, when I walked up to them, I saw the school we'll be attending in from today until god only knows when.

My reaction was: "It's. So. HUGE!" I almost didn't believe that I'll get to attend such a school! It's too much to take in! Breath, Amu, breath!

*ehem* as I was saying, we all chatted for a while about this and that_." Ikuto was still not here" _I thought. Don't get the wrong idea. I don't like him .

Anywho, we were just about to go start our tour around the campus when I saw an odd looking thing popping out from the bushes a few feet from where I was standing. "_One…two…" _I counted. Two tails swaying with the wind. _What are they doing here?!" _I shouted in my mind. The two tails left the bushes, so I followed where they were heading, hoping that I would find my way back.

~tohru's POV~

Yuki explained to me yesterday about our sudden transfer, though I don't mind it at all. But I still felt sad because I would be leaving my friends behind.

I can't remember anything when I woke up. I felt…strange. Like something so important suddenly faded from my memories_. "Stop with the depressing thoughts tohru!" _i mentally encourage myself. At least I'm transferring with yuki, kyo, momiji, hatsuharu, kisa and hiro. To kyo's relief, kagura won't transfer with us because of various reasons. I forgot to mention that we'll be staying in another place in a few days so that we'll all be together there. I'm kinda confused why we would do that. But anyways, I won't ask. *wink*

Well, here we are now in front of the school. I was practically gapping at the school in awestruck. How can a school be this big!

As we came in, we saw a crowd gathering beside the fountain. I walked towards them to ask what's happening. I think they were the other students that were also transferred here.

"kyohei, did you find her?"

"where's nanami-san?"

"do you think amu-chan got lost?!"

Where the hell is our guide?!"

They were all causing a ruckus. I can't quite understand the names mentioned, but they all sounded _very _familiar. _"where did I hear those names again?"_ I wondered.

I tried to ask the red-haired guy, but he tried flirting with me. Resulting with kyo yelling and pulling me away. I then tried to ask the purple-haired girl about what's happening.

"ano…excuse me?" I said.

"yes?" she asked.

"What's going on?"

"I'm not quite sure myself. We were suddenly transferred here and our friends suddenly disappeared. Oh, by the way, my name is nadeshiko. Fujisaki nadeshiko." She smiled. Something about it doesn't fit well.

"I'm Honda tohru. It's nice to meet you." I smiled and we shook hands. I stared at _her _for a while.

"is there something on my face?"

"huh? N-no! it's just that…" I trailed off.

"hmmm?"

"not to be rude, but are you a…boy?"

She kept silent. Did I say it wrong? By now his friends were staring at me with shocked expressions. Then she suddenly laughed.

"haha! I can't believe you saw through me Honda-san. Yes you are right. I am a boy." _he_ smiled.

"Is it a secret?" I asked.

"kinda. But it's alright though."

"Ohhh…" he smiled at me and it sent butterflies in my stomach.

"by the way, how did your friend disappeared?" I asked, trying to change the topic. He chuckled.

"we don't know. She just vanished. Maybe she got lost." He shrugged.

"who is she?"

Ohh, she's hinamor-" I didn't hear the whole name because I saw two overly familiar figures flying across the garden. I sprinted and tried to follow it. Everybody stared in bewilderment when I suddenly dashed away. Before I knew it, I was too focused on those figures that I didn't see the crowd a while ago chasing me. I didn't care. I have to find out where they were going. They ran up the stairs and turned right. I followed but when I turned. They were gone. I frantically looked around to see where they could have hidden in. a saw a door with a "music room 3" written on the sign above it. I went in and….

~narrator's POV~

All the people the three heroines left stayed near the fountains in hopes of seeing them come back. Everyone was worried as to where they all went. The girl who found out nagehiko's real gender and who ranmaru flirted with suddenly sprinted away, like she was following something.

"Honda-san! Where are you going?!" yuki shouted. Tohru didn't hear him so he decided on following her. "damn rat! Come back here!" kyo shouted after yuki. Nagehiko and ranmaru was also curious as to why the girl suddenly ran away, so both of them followed the two boys. Eventually, it turned into a goose chase and everyone ran after tohru. They all went up the stairs and turned to see her crashing into the door.

Sunako got blinded by the sudden burst of rose petals pelting her in the face and the fact that _six _handsome boys greeted her. They were shocked to see a new face suddenly came in, interrupting their meeting. Haruhi was making tea and _commoner's coffee_ when this happened.

"what the-" the twins said before the door swung open again, revealing haruka, another new face for the hosts. She was shocked to see that there were people in the room.

"i-I'm s-s-sorry!" she frantically apologized.

"no need to apolog-" tamaki was cut off with yet another person coming in the room. A pink-haired girl. Amu came next. She looked around the room, somewhat looking for something.

"ummm…excuse m-" this time, honey got cut off by, yet again, the door swinging open. Revealing a brown haired girl with ribbons at the end of her hair. Because All of them suddenly came in, they didn't see each other and fell right on each other. All the hosts were surprised, even mori and kyoya. Suddenly, the door swung open for the last time, revealing a lot of people they haven't met before.

"kyoya, who are these people?" tamaki asked.

"for once tamaki, I'm rather speechless. I think they're the new students the principal told us about." Kyoya admitted.

One by one, the girls helped each other up so they were now standing up. When they saw each other's face clearly, the four of them gasped.

"you!" they said in unison.

The large crowd stood by the door, gapping at their friends. "_How do they know each other?" _all of them thought.

"sempai, what's all the commotion all about?" haruhi suddenly came in, a tea tray in hand. When the foursome saw haruhi, they gave her a big hug.

"rue-rue!"

"huh?" all the people, including the hosts, asked in confusuion.

"tohru? amu? sunako? haruka? What are you guys doing here?" haruhi asked as she tried to balance the tea tray while being hugged on all sides.

"we don't even know." tohru sighed.

"well," haruhi looked at the large crowd by the door," why don't we all take a seat inside. I'm sure all of you want some explanation here." She showed her host smile. All of them filed in and took their seats. Haruhi was going to make some more tea so the four girls came with her to the kitchen while an ankward silence filled the air in the lounge. (Don't know what they call the place where they host)

-ouran's corner-

"are they the transferees? - tamaki

"we have a lot of new friends! Right takashi?" – honey sempai

"un" – mori sempai

"I think we'll have a lot of fun…*smirk*" – hikaru

"how do you think at least one of the transferees from each school know haruhi?" – kaoru

Silence….

"even I don't know…." – kyoya

Host's reaction: ( O.O) ( O.O) ( O.O) (=_= ) (O.O ) (-_- )

"WHAAATTTT?!" – hosts (except kyoya and mori)

-sohma's corner-

"SHUT UP YOU *BEEP* IDIOTS! *towards hosts*" – kyo

"keep quiet stupid cat." – yuki

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO STUPID RAT!" – kyo

"i wanna eat *q* " – momiji

"later." – hatsuharu

"where did tohru nee-san go?" – kisa

"I don't know and I don't care whatsoever." – hiro

*yuki and kyo still bickering*

-guardian's corner-

"nadeshiko, can you make some cookies right now?" – yaya

"I'm afraid not, yaya. We can't just use someone's kitchen without permission." – nadeshiko/nagihiko

"but I'm hungryyyyyy~!" – yaya

"here. *hands lady fingers (this is a biscuit! Not real fingers, okay? XD)* I baked them before we came here." – nadeshiko/nagehiko

"yey! *nibbles on biscuits*" – yaya

"where's that ikuto? *frustrated*" – tadase

"here I am *lazily walks in the door*" – ikuto

Everyone looked. He still has his cat features out in the open.

"why are you late?! And hide your ears and tail!" – tadase

"hai, hai… mom~ *smirks*" – ikuto

"*reddens in frustration*" – tadase

"so boring ( _ _) " – kukai

-UtaPri corner-

"hey masato, why is that guy wearing cat ears and tail?" – ittoki

"…." – masato

"waaaahhh! Syo-chan, Look! He's so cute!" – natsuki

"stop…strangling….can't…breath…." – syo

"shinomiya-san, I think you should let go of kurusu-san." – tokiya

"where's haruka? I wanna hug her!" – cecil

"don't act like an uncivilized person. *boink* you're a prince for crying out loud!" – camus

"ouch! Camuuuus~! *pouts*" cecil

"that doesn't work on me" – camus

"blehhh!*" – cecil

"tsk. Childish." – camus

"it's sooo borinnggg~!" – reiji

"where's is haruka anyway?" – ren

"my data says that she's in that room. Or a walk in kitchen if you would call it." – ai

"…." – others

-radiant creatures corner (_ _ )7-

"where the hell is sunako?!" – kyohei

"don't shout kyohei." – takano

"what kind of room is this? It's huge! – yuki

"why haven't I seen any girls around?" – ranmaru

*everyone in the group glares at him*

"what? *says innocently*" – ranmaru

*boink from all sides*

"hey! That hurts!" – ranmaru pouted

"_gross…" _they thought.

-kitchen-

"ano….snow, kitty. Will you please let go?" haruhi politely asked. Tohru and haruka quickly let go and dropped their gazes. "sorry rue-rue…."they both said. Haruhi chuckled and ruffled their hairs. "It's alright." She smiled. Haruhi was preparing more tea while tohru and haruka were making some pastries. Amu was just sitting on the counter, looking all too bored while sunako was roaming around, trying to find some chocolates.

"aha!" amu suddenly shouted. All of them turned their gazes to the pink-haired girl smirking on the counter. "let's play_ that_ game." She paused. "you all know how the bet goes, right?" her smirk widened. All of them slowly nodded. She clasped her hand. "good! Now let's play…."

**CLIFFHANGER! Sorry if it's all over the place. I dunno how to put it into words very well (_ _ )7 Hope to see a lot or views in this chapter! The craziness will come on the next chapter! \(^o^)/ i'll give you some clues here as to what you might see in the next chapter. :3333  
**

**Me: I hope you'll review! Please~!**

**Haruka and tohru: wahhhhhhhhh!**

**Amu: # $%*&*$# !**

**Sunako: =_=**

**Me: if you don't, I'll let haruhi torture them *smirks evilly***

**Haruhi:ahahahahahhh! Come here~~**

**Tohru, haruka, amu, sunako: noooooooo!**

**Me: everyone, beg the readers to review! Bwahahahahahahahhh!**

**Tohru, haruka, amu, sunako: please!before we die from being toutured by h-**

**Haruhi: won't you guys play with me? *imagine her as you're greatest fear in horror flicks***

**Tohru, haruka, amu, sunako: NOOOOOO! DOOOONNNN'TTTTT!**

**Me: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHH! :DDDDD**

**Me: oh yeah, I forgot. If I could have a total of at least 5 reviews, I'll post chapter 4 IMMEDIATELY~ so please review or they die! :DDDD**

**Tohru, haruka, amu, sunako: NOOOOOO!**


End file.
